


lucky

by lovesickldh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickldh/pseuds/lovesickldh
Summary: the aftermath of nct's tumultuous first day on tour in the u.s.





	lucky

the ride to the hotel was quiet. more quiet than mark would’ve liked, considering how loud his mind was. he felt like his thoughts were swarming around his mind, too quick for him to handle.

before the other boys even noticed mark’s mood, they saw the way donghyuck’s demeanor had changed towards the older boy. it was softer, quieter, gentler. donghyuck felt a little bit of pride in that. everyone knew that the two youngest knew each other best, and that was why they all silently agreed on letting them be roommates for the night, for mark’s sake.

mark trudged out of the hotel room bathroom, ruffling his blonde hair and sighing. donghyuck was perched on one of the comfy twin beds, his legs crossed and eyes on his phone. he had already changed into his pajamas: an oversized white t-shirt that draped over his shoulders and shorts that failed to conceal his long, tan legs.

donghyuck raised his eyes from his phone, taking in the sight of mark standing in the middle of the room. the mussed hair, the moles dotted on his neck, the wrinkled t-shirt, and the slim fingers fiddling with the end of his sleeves. with an airy feeling in his chest, he exhaled. this was mark. his mark.

everything seemed to be magical at this time of night. the dim lights in their room bathed donghyuck in a soft light, making his skin glow in a way that reminded mark of the safe and familiar way that coffee smelled. the sparkling city of new york in the window made mark feel like he was a astronaut overlooking the galaxy. his mind stopped wandering as he brought his gaze back to donghyuck, and he fell back down to earth.

“rough day?”

it was enough to send mark collapsing into donghyuck. In seconds, they were both under the covers with limbs entangled.

“i know, i know.” donghyuck ran his fingers through mark’s hair. “do you wanna talk about it? wait, hey, hey, what’s wrong? mark, don’t cry.”

mark squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears building and rushing down his cheeks as he listened to donghyuck’s calming voice. “it’s a lot to take in all in one day.” he bit his lower lip to keep his voice from cracking. “i’m just overwhelmed, i guess.

“you can talk to me, y’know?” donghyuck murmured as mark moved into his best friend’s chest to hide his tear-stained face. “i saw some of the things on twitter.”

mark’s voice came out muffled. “it’s not that big of a deal.” 

the younger boy hummed, waiting a moment to speak again. “if it bothers you, though, you don’t have to keep it in. i’m here.”

mark let out a shuddery breath and curled closer into the grey-haired boy, clutching onto the back of his white t-shirt as if it was the last thing grounding him on earth. donghyuck reciprocated the action, and the feeling.

“bring your mind back home, mark. i’m here.”

donghyuck’s words were left to float out into their hotel room as the two slowly drifted into their dreams. but they both knew. they knew mark would leave all the stars in the galaxy for his own personal sun on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> first off, thanks for reading!
> 
> i wrote this because i was sad about all the stuff that nct (especially mark) went through today and i needed someway to comfort myself lol. i hope it made some other people feel better too! remember the safety of our boys is our number one priority during this tour. please be mindful and don't follow or harass them. 
> 
> the title is inspired by lucky by jason mraz and colbie callait! i played around a little with alternating pov and didn't make it very angsty or direct. it's just vague and soft and open-ended and quick and warm. it's not really proofread or edited too thoroughly either. thanks again for reading!!


End file.
